All In My Head?
by Monday1113
Summary: Sort of an AU. Not sure where this is going. Flame away. Reviews welcome. T because I'm paranoid. Apparently everything that's happened to me was something my mind made up for me. Now I'm stuck with a stepdad, and stepbrother who I somehow put into the dream. Is that what happened? Did I really just come up with all of this?
1. Chapter 1

**So during Geometry(when I should have been focused on trig stuff) This little thought popped into my head. What if everything that happened during the books(original series) was actually just Percy's crazy coma induced dream?**

**I don't own ANYTHING related to PJO, otherwise I would not have written this in my honors geometry class.**

* * *

All In My Head?

Chapter One: Waking Up

I could hear, and it was like I was underwater. Safe, calm, breathing peacefully just under the surface, but quickly sinking deeper.

_"You know...he might never wake up, you know that."_

_"You never know dad, he might. The doc thinks he will."_

_"After four years? Are you kidding me? When are we going to tell him about that night?"_

_"When he's ready. Not a moment sooner."_

It was them again, those two voices. They sometimes cut through the water as I fell, and even into my dreams sometimes. _'I need to get back to the surface. Annabeth'll be waiting for me to get back to camp._' I thought, and began to try to swim back up.

It was like swimming through jello. Don't get me wrong, I really like jello, but it's impossible to swim through.

I continued sinking, doing back flips as I fell. The water got so dark, it seemed to get..._brighter_. And instead of the comforting salty seawater smell, it was now more chemical, like sticking your nose over an open bottle of bleach.

_Beep._

_Beep._

There was a loud beeping sound, and I felt someone holding onto my arm, and their hand suddenly left, and in the darkness, I searched for whoever, or whatever had touched me.

The beeping continued steadily, and I opened my eyes, closing them almost seconds after, blinded by an overhead light.

"Come on!" Someone shouted excitedly, and honestly I wanted to strangle them. My head was pounding, and their shouting didn't help. Footsteps got closer, and then the voice spoke again, slightly clearer, but just as annoying. "He's awake! I told you dad! I told you he'd wake up!"

My eyes snapped open, and I looked towards the door.

Standing there was Luke, a big smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**I still own nothing...**

* * *

All In My Head?

Chapter Two: Why Am I The Only One Making Sense?

Percy's POV

I tried to get out of the hospital bed as quickly as possible, looking around the room for a weapon, wincing as the needles ripped out from my arm. Keyword _tried_. My legs crumpled underneath my body, like I was paper.

Luke ran forward, reaching out to help me up. Swatting his arms away, I scooted back until I was as far away from him and his way too happy smile as I could get. His smile fell, and he knelt a few feet away. "Percy, what's wrong?"

My mouth fell open, and I had the distinct feeling I looked like a fish. "W-what's wrong?! Luke, you've tried to kill me since I found out you stole the lightning bolt! Kronos took over your body last summer! What- how?" My rambling interrupted by Luke's laughter.

"How does someone steal a lightning bolt?" He smiled, looking back at me. "Come on. Let's get you back into your bed. The docs'll be mad if you're sitting in a corner."

"Docs? What docs?!" I tried to fight against him, but of course, he's still older, and apparently I weigh nothing more than a sack of potatoes to him. He set me down gently, pulling up the wad of blankets I had dragged with me. Dropping it over my legs, I glared at him.

"See? Would someone who had tried to kill you have done that?"

"Yes." He sat down the edge of the bed, his thumb rubbing against the sheets. Giving me a smirk, I glared. "I'm not kidding. I know what happened." His smirk fell, and he looked away, getting up and going to look out the window.

Before I could ask what was so interesting outside, a doctor came into the room, smiling a little. "Hello Percy. I'd like you to answer a few questions, nothing too stressful, just little things."

"Such as...?" I prompted, getting the feeling that they weren't going to be as little as the doctor said they would.

"Who are you?" Well, maybe they would be.

I wanted to say that I didn't know, but something inside me told me to tell the truth. "I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon." Giving me a strange look, he wrote it down on his little clipboard anyway, shaking his head.

"Cher Dieu, cet enfant a perdu," The doctor muttered, getting a disapproving glare from Luke. He adjusted his glasses, looking at me again. "Alright Percy, do you know where you are?"

"I'd assume some kind of hospital, as far away from Camp as Luke could get me." I crossed my arms over my chest, and the doctor realized that the IV was no longer connected.

"Camp?" They both repeated, looking at me strangely.

Nodding, I reached to my neck, about to pull out my necklace to show them, but I realized it wasn't there. "Where's my necklace?"

"What necklace?" Luke asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You know exactly what necklace I'm talking about Luke, the one from Camp! The one that shows others how many summer's you've survived!" I was getting angry, and even punched at the mattress, trying to show how frustrated this was making me. Luke reached forward, putting his hand on my shoulder. I jerked away. "Don't touch me!"

He seemed generally hurt by my reaction, and I smirked. The doctor shook his head. "I've heard of coma patients waking up, not able to remember their lives before their coma, but he seems to remember you,"

"But as a bad guy." Luke nodded. "Do you think it'll be temporary?" The doctor shrugged.

"I'm right here, stop talking about me like I'm not!" I shouted, struggling to get up, my energy running low. Falling back on the pillows, I kept listening to them, my eyes closing again.

"Call your father, we need to discuss what will happen now."

"Yes sir."

* * *

**Oh wow, Why did this update take me so long?**

***shrugs***

**Any-who****, it's up now. **

**the Doctor dude said: Dear god, this child has lost it. (in french) If it was inaccurate, blame Google translate.**


End file.
